Darkishipping: Yami's Baby Dragon
by LokiHetfield
Summary: Bakura's started learning spells but in an attempt to turn Yami into a dragon, he ends up turning himself into a dragon, a baby dragon. And guess who finds him! -Lokitty
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story I've written with a character as some sort of animal (dragon lol) so I hope it doesn't suck! Yami no Yugi (Yami) and Yami no Bakura (Bakura) = Darkshipping. –Lokitty**

**Mini Summary! Bakura's started learning spells but in an attempt to turn Yami into a dragon, he ends up turning himself into a dragon, a baby dragon. And guess who finds him!**

**Yami's Baby Dragon**

Bakura sat on his bed glaring at the spell book which he would ravage with his face if he still had his face. Originally, the spell was supposed to turn the pharaoh into a baby dragon but it, backfired… So instead of the poofy-haired Bakura sitting on his bed, there was a black scaled dragon with sapphire blue eyes glaring at a spell book. He was no taller than a foot and was STARVING. The only problem was he couldn't exactly open the door from his bedroom, but the window was open. As far as Bakura was concerned flying would come naturally, but when he landed on his face on the grass he learned how wrong he was. Grumbling, he got up and started to walk to Ryou's house, maybe he could help, but everything was so much bigger and he had no sense of direction. Within twenty minutes he was lost, hungry, and pissed off.

Yami was bored, Yugi was out with Ryou so they could go see some chick flick and the Game Shop was closed today. He was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling when he had this feeling he should go on a walk, it was a nice day out. He had nowhere specific to go so he just wandered throughout Domino, occasionally bumping into one of his friends. He could always go stop by Bakura's house and mess with him; that was always a good time. Yami was lost in thought when he tripped and fell flat on his face, but whatever he tripped on growled at him. Yami stared, shocked, at the little dragon that was now death glaring him. He stood up and picked the creature up, earning a very load roar.

"Relax, I won't hurt you. Where did you come from?" defiantly, the dragon tried to scratch his face, yelling mentally.

_*Get your bloody hands off me pharaoh!* _However, Bakura's cries of protest were left unanswered because Yami could not read minds. Bakura's stomach growled and Yami smirked.

"You need food, I'll take you home and then figure out where you came from," Yami held him tight and walked home, with Bakura struggling and growling the entire time. When they got home Yami set him down and he bolted behind the couch, "Suit yourself, I have bacon," he went into the kitchen and started to cook it when the dragon slowly crept in. "So what should I call you? Your death glare reminds me of a couple people," Kura huffed.

_*That's because I am someone you know!* _Yami put on some music and started dancing while he cooked and Kura couldn't help but laugh at him. _*You look like an idiot! A very sexy idiot…* _Kura was too busy staring at Yami's ass to realize that he was staring at Yami's ass.

"I'll go to the food market later and pick up some more food for you," he placed the plate in front the Kura, earning a glare, "Hey, I cooked you food, at least stop glaring at me," Kura watched him then started to eat. "Well, that's better," Kura growled at him and Yami smirked. "You are a feisty little dragon aren't you?" Yami sat across from him, "I know someone who's feisty like you. His names Bakura, and it's hilarious when he gets frustrated. It's cute when he's mad," Kura stopped eating and stared at him. "What?" Kura growled and kept eating. Yami eyed him curiously before heading to the living room to watch some TV.

Eventually Kura joined Yami on the couch, but he curled up as far away from him as he could. Yami smirked and kept flipping channels, not wanting to disturb the little dragon. After about an hour Kura had fallen asleep and it sounded like he was purring lightly. Yami reached over and pet him lightly, earning louder purring. He moved closer but that woke Kura, who sat up quickly causing himself to fall onto the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Yami kneeled down and held out his hand. Kura sniffed and stepped forward slowly, rubbing his head against his palm. He smirked and started to pet him, until Kura fell back asleep. Yami picked him up gently and carried him to bed, placing him on the pillow next to his own. He was pretty sure the little dragon wouldn't be totally happy about this in the morning, but he couldn't stand to leave him in the living room.

The next morning Bakura woke up curled up against something warm, and it was breathing. He slowly sat up and stretched then eyed the sleeping Yami next to him.

_*He's cute when he sleeps. Wait. No! Arg, this body has to be doing something to my brain, probably, maybe, grrrr…* _Yami woke up to find blue eyes staring at him intensely. He smirked at the little dragon and sat up.

"If you're attempting to kill me with your mind it's not working very well," he stood up and stretched, "However, I am very hungry," he headed downstairs followed closely by Kura. Yugi was already cooking breakfast and Ryou was helping him. "Oh good morning Ryou! What are you doing here so early?" Ryou smiled.

"Well I came to ask if either of you had seem Kura, but then my stomach growled so we decided to make breakfast,"

"Bakura's missing?" Ryou nodded, the noticed the little dragon.

"Oh my gosh! How cute!" Ryou ran over and picked up the dragon who growled and glared at him intensely. Ryou recognized that glare immediately and just stared at him, then opened the mind link between them. _*Um Kura, why are you a little dragon and why are you here of all place?*_

_ *Because a spell backfired and he feeds me! Now don't tell them because they will try and help and I don't want their help!* _Ryou just rolled his eyes and set Kura down. Yugi eyed the little dragon then looked at Yami.

"I know I told you to get a pet, but I didn't mean a dragon," Yami smirked and picked Kura, who started growling again.

"I found him yesterday by accident, and he's very irritable, but he's still cute," Ryou giggled and Yugi rolled his eyes. Yami grabbed an apple and started munching on it while Kura jumped out of his arms and onto the table. Yugi served everybody, including Kura, eggs, bacon, and toast. Kura practically swallowed it whole and tried to eat Ryou's food, who glared at him and shoved him away. Yami held out some bacon for the little dragon who took if gladly, then another, then another until all his bacon was gone. Kura jumped off the table and headed to the living room to take a nap on the couch.

Bakura woke up a couple hours later and stretched, then sat up and looked around. Nobody was home so he went exploring, and found a journal in Yami's desk (though opening the drawer was a pain in the ass) which he promptly started reading. He only made it a few pages in the Yami came in and frowned.

"Hey, privacy little guy," he picked up the book and Kura started tugging on his pants. "What?" Kura kept tugging until Yami picked him up smirking, "You're adorable," Kura started to purr and jumped away. He rolled over on the floor and yawned. He didn't read much but he read enough to know Yami actually admired him, a lot. So if the King of Games wouldn't give him all his attention as a person, he'd get it as a little dragon. Yami smiled and knelt down next to him and began petting him, leaving Kura to just purr more. He was so content but something was bothering him; how was he going to change back? He couldn't stay a little dragon forever, he had things to do, people to kill, food to eat. The doorbell rang and Yami went to go answer it, closely tailed by Kura. When he answered it a sobbing Joey came inside and sat on the couch saying nothing. Kura jumped onto the couch and sat next to him, watching him. Joey was too lost in his sobs to fully process that he was indeed a dragon.

"Y-you got a pet," Yami nodded and came over.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Kura didn't move as Joey answered.

"I-it's Kaiba…he called me, me a worthless mutt, said my birth was a mistake…I can't take this anymore Yami! I can't keep pretending his insults don't hurt me!" Yami sighed and rubbed Joey's back soothingly. Kura nudged him gently and crawled into his lap. "Y-you know how I feel, don't you? Cause you like Bakura so much…" the little dragon stiffened slightly but made no noticeable reaction.

"Yes Joey, I know how you feel. I think you just need to tell him, or at least talk to him, because it'll just get worse. It'll get to the point where you start lying to yourself that your feelings were never real…believe me," Kura looked at Yami now who was on the verge of tears himself. Joey stood up abruptly, making Kura squeal and growl at him before going under the coffee table.

"Sorry little guy, but you're right Yami. I'm gunna go hunt him down right now!" he ran out before Yami could respond or even process the blonde's sudden change of mood. Kura crawled out and jumped on Yami's lap, looking him in the eyes and mentally begging him to see who he really is. Because deep down this heartless, cold, cruel thief actually did have feelings. Feelings reserved specifically for Yami himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yami's Baby Dragon Chapter Two!**

Yami sighed as he looked at the little dragon staring him down in his lap. He wanted to make something known, but whatever it was Yami couldn't figure it out right now, he was too distracted by his thoughts. Kura glared at him and started tugging on his shirt.

"What? Are you hungry or something?" Kura growled in frustration then gave up. Cleary he was going to have to get Ryou involved if he wanted Yami to know the truth. He jumped off Yami's lap and headed to his bedroom to take a nap on his bed. Yami followed a bit later and flopped down next to him on his face, groaning. "I doubt you care or know what I'm talking about, but I figured I might as well call to see if Bakura was home. But Ryou said he hasn't been and I'm worried about him. Is that stupid?" Kura shook his head no and Yami raised an eyebrow. "So you can converse with me? Do you just choose not too?" Kura nodded yes and Yami smirked. Since he was cheering him up a little Kura decided to sit up and entertain him, even if he looked like an idiot himself. He started to chase his tail and Yami sat up laughing.

_*You are so going to owe me for this later!* _he fell over and tried very hard not to throw up. Doing that made him very nauseous but Yami was laughing his head off, so it was worth it. When he finally stopped laughing he threw a pillow at Kura.

"I don't suppose you could fight back, could you?" Kura dragged the pillow with his mouth and used all his might to hit Yami with it, but it didn't really work. Yami smirked and picked him up, "Thanks for cheering me up little guy," Kura purred and curled up in his lap to take a nap. Yami stroked him for a before yawning and deciding it was time for bed. He placed Kura down gently on a pillow and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Kura was deep asleep so he didn't notice being moved, but automatically snuggled up against Yami when he laid down to sleep. Neither of them dreamt, but if they had it would be about the other.

The next morning Kura was jumping on Yami's chest to wake him up, because he was hungry. Yami groaned and hit him with a pillow, but he was determined. Kura got right up in his face and let out the biggest rawer he could make. Yami started laughing and sat up.

"I know you were trying to be tough and all, but that was adorable," Kura growled. Yami rolled his eyes but got up anyway to go make breakfast. Kura jumped onto his head and rode him to the kitchen, doing his best to mess up his hair more than it already was. "So I take it I don't need sleep to get bed head? You'll just take care of it for me?" Kura nodded and jumped onto the counter. Yami started to cook some breakfast when Yugi trudged down looking like he hadn't slept.

"Hey Yami…" he yawned. Kura jumped from the counter and went over to him to see what was up. "Oh morning little guy, sorry I'm so tired, but Ryou and I stayed up till like four am talking on the phone…" Yami smirked and made plates for everybody. Kura ate on the counter while Yugi did his best to not fall asleep in his food.

"Yugi, you can go back to bed. I highly doubt Ryou is awake right now," Yugi shrugged but took his food up to his room anyway. Yami smirked and ate, but he looked slightly sad. "I'm pretty sure they're together…must be nice," Kura looked up at him and whined. Yami looked down at him confused.

_*I wish I could tell you…maybe I can talk to Ryou today…* _Yami sighed when he noticed that the little dragon had been distracted by his own thoughts. He finished his food then began to wash the dishes but when he turned around Kura was gone and his plate was empty. He had run upstairs and was looking out the window and Yami's bedroom willing Ryou to wake up.

Ryou groaned when he felt the mental tug, but since he was home alone he just spoke aloud knowing that Bakura could hear him.

"Kuraaaaa, it's early! What do you want?" Kura rolled his eyes.

_*I want you to tell Yami who I really am*_

"Why…?"

_*Because, reasons. Now go back to sleep so you can come over later and bloody fix this!" _Ryou rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Now since that was handled, Kura decided to go downstairs and see what Yami was up too. He found him washing dishes but he decided it was time to play. He mewled but Yami didn't react, so he started tugging on his pants and growling playfully.

"Not right now little guy, I have to do the dishes," Kura growled and started to jump around. Yami smirked and put the dishes down, "Alright alright, we can play! What do you want to play?" Kura ran off and hid; Yami figured it out quickly and went on search for him. After fifteen minutes he found him hiding under the bed behind some boxes. Kura ran out and tackled him, and much to his surprise he was really enjoying this. He just wished he could be human and enjoy this.

They spent all day playing games, eating food, and they had so much fun Bakura almost forgot about Ryou, almost. Yami and Kura were lying in bed both lost in their own thoughts. Yami was thinking about Kura, and Kura was trying to mentally tug Ryou awake who apparently slept the entire day. Really, when he wasn't there to take care of this boy he would never wake up! After about ten minutes he gave up and decided it was time to sleep. Sighing, he crawled over to Yami and curled up against him. Yami started to pet him lightly.

"You kind of remind me of him, Bakura I mean. I wonder if he would like you," Kura opened an eye slightly and looked at him. He'd find out soon enough, but for now it was time to sleep. Yami slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep but Kura was restless. He felt strange all over and tingly, which was freaking him out to no end.

"What the bloody hell is happening to me!?" he froze at the sound of his own voice. The spell must be wearing off, which was great but at the same not. He glanced over at Yami to see if he had heard him but he was sleeping peacefully. With a sigh, Kura curled up once more and finally was taken by the calmness of sleep. The house was dead quiet, so when Yami's cell phone rang Kura practically screeched at it, Yugi fell out of his bed and Yami nearly had a heart attack. He grabbed the phone and answered it, but was not very happy about it.

"Hey Yami! It's Joey! Sorry it's so late but I just wanted to let you know that Seto and I are together. We just finished a gaming marathon so I thought I'd call you,"

"Joey that's wonderful, but I was trying to sleep…and my little dragon looks like he wants to kill you," there was nervous laughter before Joey hung up. Yami threw his phone on the floor and pulled the blankets over his head. Kura crawled underneath them and went back to sleep on Yami's chest, his steady heartbeat soothing him. Tomorrow he'd have Ryou tell Yami the truth or maybe…maybe he could just wait for this to wear off…ya that sounded a lot better…


	3. Chapter 3

**Yami's Baby Dragon Chapter Three!**

Yami woke up around eight thirty and yawned, but there was something on his chest sleeping peacefully. He smirked when he saw the little dragon; he was so feisty and playful, and ate a lot. It really did remind him of Bakura…maybe the gods were taunting him. Unless…no, it couldn't be Bakura. How would he have been turned into a baby dragon? Although, with everything else that has happened, anything is possible. Yami shook the thought away and nudged the little dragon gently.

"It's time to get up little guy, I'm hungry," Kura lifted his head just enough to look him in the eyes; he did NOT want to wake up yet. Yami laughed and sat up, causing Kura to roll off of him and curl up in the blankets. "Fine then, don't get breakfast," Kura eyed him then got up. He had to use all his effort not say anything and give away who he was. Yes, he wanted Yami to know, but what he wanted to say he needed to say as a human, not a little dragon.

"Yami! Yugi! Are you awake yet!" Ryou came in the front door yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Well Yugi wasn't up but I'm sure he is now," Ryou giggled and Kura ran up to him.

_*Change of plans, do not tell Yami! I'm already changing back so I'll handle it* _Ryou nodded and went upstairs to find Yugi. Kura ran into the kitchen and pounced on Yami's back.

"Hey!" Kura snickered and jumped onto the counter. Yami rolled his eyes and patted his head, earning a glare and a low growl. "You are so moody. I'll make you extra bacon if you promise to behave today," Kura nodded and licked his lips. Yugi came downstairs followed closely by Ryou.

"Hey Yami don't worry about making us breakfast, Ryou's taking me to iHop!" Ryou giggled and Yami smirked.

"Suit yourself, more bacon for the little one here," he pointed his pan at Kura who was watching his tail intensely. "Your tail has done nothing to insult your pride," Ryou laughed and Kura glared at him. "I said behave," Kura grumbled and put his head on his feet.

"Bye Yami! Bye little guy!" Ryou waved and Yugi smirked. A few minutes after they had left the bacon was done and Yami was having Kura do tricks to earn it. In Bakura's mind, it was totally worth it, bacon is worth many things.

"Can I ask you something?" Kura nodded. "Well for one, is it weird that I talk to you like you're a person?" Kura thought then shook his head no.

_*Considering I am a person, you're actually totally sane. So congrats*_

"Do you think Bakura would ever like me? I mean, oh you don't even know who he is…" he sighed and put his head in his hands. Kura jumped on the couch next to him and nudged his arm gently. Yami looked up at him and shook his head yes, "You think he would like me?" Kura nodded.

_*I actually do, like, you. But I'll tell you that in person, as a person. Well I just kind of told you…bloody hell*_

"Thanks little guy, you remind me of him, it's almost creepy," Kura sighed and climbed into his lap for a nap. Yami stroked him until he fell asleep and decided to turn on the TV and watch a romance movie, because why not. It made him cry a lot and he almost went through an entire tissue box. Kura was sound asleep so he had no knowledge of the crying Yami he was sleeping on. After the movie was over Kura woke up and stretched. He looked around and saw he was surrounded by tissues, then looked up at Yami whose eyes were still red and teary.

_*The bloody hell happened?* _Kura sat up and looked at him directly, concern in his eyes.

"It's ok little guy, I just watched a romantic movie and it made me sad…" he wiped away the tears that started to roll down. Kura nuzzled against him and purred, "Thank you for caring," Kura nodded and licked his chin. Yami was a little shocked but smiled; Kura made him better. Yami tickled him and Kura growled at him and jumped away, but he watched him playfully. Yami stood up and chased him all around the house until he finally he cornered him in the bathroom.

_*Bloody hell* _Yami came over and grabbed him.

"Ha! I win," Kura struggled a bit before giving in. Yami sat on his bed and set Kura next to him, then glanced at his phone which was still on the floor from the night before. "I wonder if I Bakura is home yet, I guess I should have asked Ryou this morning," Kura nudged his hand. "Should I call?" Kura shook his head no. Obviously he wasn't home and he really didn't want to see Yami's sad face when he found out for himself.

Yugi called later that day saying he was going to spend the night at Ryou's since Bakura wasn't around. As soon as he hung up Yami took a shower and Kura was pretty sure he was crying. At this point he couldn't tell if it was because Yami wanted to talk to him and couldn't, or if he was worried about him. Kura sat right at the bathroom door so when Yami came out he tripped over him and landed flat on his face. Kura ran over and started liking his face to apologize. Yami smirked slightly and stood up.

"It's alright little guy, you were just waiting for me," Kura followed him into the bedroom. Yami laid down on the bed and shut his eyes. "Just a small nap…" Kura jumped on the bed and curled up next to him. He didn't nap though, but Yami's nap just turned into falling asleep way too early. Kura didn't wake him though because he figured he could use a good rest. So around eight Kura called it a night, even though it was early he felt really tired. As he fell asleep he started to feel tingly again, but he shrugged it off and fell asleep. Both of them were in for quiet the surprise tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yami's Baby Dragon Chapter Four!**

Yami stirring slightly in his sleep, he was engulfed in warmth and, was wrapped in someone's arms…? He opened his eyes slowly to find Bakura deep asleep, holding him close. His heart started racing and he moved out of Kura's arms slowly, so to not disturb him. He had to crawl over him to get out of bed which just woke him up.

"It's too bloody early to be awake…" his eyes shot open at the sound of his voice and he sat up. "I'm, back…" Yami eyed him.

"Back?" Kura smirked.

"It's a long story," Yami came back over and sat next to him, "Well alright. I was trying to use magic to turn you into a baby dragon because, well why not. But it backfired and turned me into the dragon. Of course you found me and took care of me so, um, thanks, I guess," Yami smiled faintly then realized something.

"So, so you heard everything, I said about you…?" Kura nodded. They sat in silence for a moment before Yami ran to the bathroom and locked himself in. Kura chased after him and banged on the door for about twenty minutes when Yugi and Ryou came over; he didn't hear them come in.

"Bakura, why are you banging on my bathroom door?" Yugi looked very confused.

"Because he won't come out!" Ryou pushed Kura aside and knocked on the door lightly.

"Yami? I don't know exactly what happened but if it helps Kura has a big crush on you," Kura glared at Ryou who fled to Yugi's room, closely followed by Yugi. Yami opened the door slowly and watched Bakura closely.

"I er, well I um, I was planning on telling you…eventually…" Yami smirked faintly. "Look it's not my fault this happened, well it is but don't tell anybody that,"

"You did a lot for me, when I was upset about, well you. So thank you, for everything," Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"You're welcome, but I swear to Ra if you ever tell anybo-" he was interrupted by lips against his. Yami had to stand on his toes to kiss him but it was worth it. When he pulled back Kura was blushing deeply.

"I won't tell anybody," Yami smiled and hugged him. Kura wrapped his arms around him slowly.

"Er, thanks," Yami nodded and buried his face in the thief's chest. "You can't stay there forever," Yami smirked and looked up at him.

"Watch me," Kura rolled his eyes and picked him up. He carried him to the bedroom and tossed him on the bed, then plopped down next to him.

"I do like you, and care about you. That's why I did what I did when you were upset. I've liked you for a while I just, don't like admitting to having emotions. Only Ryou knows how, caring, I can be, but I guess you can know too," Yami smiled and curled into him.

"Is that you're confession to me?" Kura nodded, "Thank you. You already heard my confession so, ya…" Bakura smirked and wrapped an arm around him. Ryou and Yugi appeared in the doorway smiling like madmen. Kura glared at them but Yami just laughed.

"You guys are so cute!" Ryou exclaimed happily. Kura tried to get up so he could smack him but Yami crawled on top of him so he was stuck. Ryou giggled and Yugi took a picture with his phone before running off.

"Yugi!" Yami watched Ryou before he ran off too, "They'll be back," Kura started to play with Yami's hair.

"Hm, you need to brush your hair. All that time in the bathroom and you didn't see yourself in the mirror?" Yami rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, your hairs no better than mine,"

"Ya but mine looks sexy when it's messed up, yours just looks silly," Yami glared at him, "We need to work on your glaring skills. Now get off me, we need to brush your hair and I want bacon," Yami smiled wildly.

"Are you going to do tricks to get it?" Bakura blushed.

"Oh shut your face," Yami smirked and went to brush his hair. Kura was already in the kitchen looking for the bacon when Yami came down.

"It's in the freezer in the top drawer," Yami came over and showed him.

"I would've found it, eventually," Yami smirked and got out the pan to cook it.

"Sureeeee," Kura glared at him. "Aw, stop with the glaring, it's not very attractive," Kura wrapped his arms around Yami's waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Doesn't matter, you still like me," Yami smirked and started to cook. Kura never let go of him so it wasn't exactly easy to make the bacon. Every now and then he'd grab some and eat it, "See? I don't have to do tricks to get some. You make it for me anyway,"

"Don't tempt me; I will make you do tricks for it,"

"I don't doubt that," Yami finished cooking and the both of them finished all of it quickly. "So what do you want to do today? I haven't been human for a few days, I could use a good stretch," Yami thought for a moment. "You know, I haven't stolen anything recently, anything in particular you'd like to own?" Yami crossed his arms.

"I'm not letting you steal anything for me," Kura flopped down on the couch.

"Don't make me pout, I will pout, Ryou taught me how," Yami smirked and sat on his chest.

"The fact that Ryou had to teach you how to pout just killed it," Kura rolled his eyes and poked his side.

"Off," Yami thought for a moment.

"I'm actually very comfortable right here," Kura groaned and started to tickle him, "Hey! That's not fair!" he jumped off him and ran to the other end of the room.

"Oh, am I chasing you now?" Yami's eyes went wide and he bolted.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same, they went to the arcade, Bakura stole some things then got a lecture by Yami, and then they went to Seto's house and messed with his stuff. Yep, they worked together perfectly, and they both knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yami's Baby Dragon Chapter Five!**

Five months after the whole dragon charade, Bakura and Yami had bought their own apartment and had a very, unique system. Yami would get up, shower, argue with Bakura about him being lazy, get over it, and then go to school. Bakura would wake up around noon, text Yami until he answered and told him to stop texting him or else he'd get in trouble, and make Yami dinner when he came home. They didn't have any money problems since Bakura was the great and all might Thief King. Yami got used to Kura stealing money and basically everything they owned, in fact sometimes he would request specific things. Even if he ever got caught, he wasn't worried because Yami was friends with Joey who was dating Seto Kaiba who had way too many lawyers. Tonight Bakura decided to make something new and surprise Yami.

"Kura! I'm home!"

"Kitchen!" Yami smirked and went to the kitchen. He found Bakura leaning against the counter holding out a plate with a slice of cake on it. "I thought since it was Friday cake was in order," Yami smiled and took it happily.

"Well it looks good," Kura snorted.

"Well duh, everything I make is good and you know it," Yami nodded and took a bite. It was chocolate with chocolate chips with chocolate frosting; Kura had a thing for chocolate.

"This is amazing," Kura smirked.

"And if you eat enough, it'll keep you up all night," he winked and Yami blushed.

"So I take it this is dinner?" Kura shrugged.

"We have plenty of leftovers; if you desire real dinner then go for it. Feel free to warm me up whatever you're eating," Yami smirked.

"You can't warm it up yourself?" Kura got himself a piece of cake.

"I made it didn't I? I should get something in return. Now, if you finish all your homework tonight then we have all weekend to do whatever we want. Maybe I can teach you how to cook," Yami groaned.

"But I don't want to do my homework!" Kura laughed.

"You sound like a child," Yami put his hand on his hip.

"And you sound like my mother," Kura rolled his eyes and ate.

It took almost an hour, but Bakura finally convinced him to do his homework. That took another hour but it was done and they had all weekend to do whatever they wanted. They were lying on the couch wrapped in a blanket watching some corny romance movie.

"She's going to die. I bet you anything she's going to die," Yami whined.

"Shhh! I'm trying to watch the movie," Kura rolled his eyes. He would never understand his lover's obsession with romance movie. He was living his own romance story, why did he need to watch somebody else's? He understood a little bit though, mostly because he killed people himself but he still felt the desire to watch somebody else do it in a horror movie. At the end of the movie the girl did die, (Bakura so called it), and the boy promised he would love her forever. Bakura snorted at this.

"How can he love her forever if she's dead?" Yami turned his head to see him.

"Because she was the one, and you love the one forever no matter what happens," Kura kissed his forehead.

"Fair enough. Will you love me forever?" Yami smiled.

"Of course I will," Kura nuzzled against his neck and smiled.

"Good, because if you didn't I'd have to hurt you," Yami laughed and ran his fingers through Bakura's fluffy white hair. "I'm serious,"

"I know, but it's hard to take you seriously when you're nuzzled against me," Kura laughed and kissed his neck lightly.

"Whatever, I want more cake," he got up and went to the kitchen. Yami turned off the TV and followed smirking.

"You're going to get fat," Kura laughed.

"With all the running and thieving I do? I highly doubt that," Yami smirked and ate some more cake too.

"Bakura? Will we ever get married?" Kura kissed his forehead and smiled.

"One day love, one day," Yami smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you,"

"Anything, but that raises a question; who wears the dress?" Yami glared at him.

"No," Kura laughed and nearly chocked on cake.

"But you'd look so cute!" Yami threw cake at his face, "Hey! This means war!" he threw cake back and they spent the rest of the night throwing cake at each other and making the kitchen a horrid, horrid mess. After a very long debate of who would clean it up, they both agreed to clean it up but that just lead to throwing wet sponges and towels at each other.

This was how they lived, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
